Containers for beverages such as milk, cream, other dairy products, juices, and the like are conventionally constructed from thermoplastic coated paperboard. One type of these containers includes a top end closure with a folded gable roof having a vertically projecting seal at the roof ridge for sealing the container and providing a readily available pouring spout when the contents of the container are to be dispensed.
Coated paperboard blanks for constructing such a container are made on converting machines similar to those disclosed by Monroe et al. U.S. Pat. No. 2,682,208 and Earp U.S. Pat. No. 3,731,600. After construction, the blanks are processed by forming, filling and sealing machines, such as those disclosed by Monroe et al. U.S. Pat. No. 3,303,761, Allen U.S. Pat. No. 3,918,236, Egleston Patent No. 3,398,659 or Young U.S. Pat. No. 4,193,833, to produce the formed, filled and sealed containers of the type referred to above and shown and described in Egleston et al. U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,270,940 and 3,120,335
While this type of container has been generally satisfactory, it is desirable to assure that the pouring spout thereof is capable of being readily opened and that fiber tear and delamination do not occur during or after the opening operation.